Prendre de la hauteur
by Anaon et cie
Summary: Sinedd aime la solitude et la liberté. Mais ce qu'il adore c'est quand un petit footballeur vient le rejoindre...


**Prendre de la hauteur.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà après avoir eu la révélation du siècle: les cookies aux chocolats offrent des idées faramineusement géniales et sont super bons ! Revenons sur Terre, en vérité j'étais en pleine lecture de nouvelles histoires sur One piece. Au faites, si quelqu'un connais des doujins à lire sur Kidd et Law, je suis preneuse ! =) <em>

_Cependant, par je ne sais quel bricole, je me suis trouvée sur des fictions de Galactik football. Un jour je résoudrais ce mystère mais pas tout de suite. Enfin bref, j'en ai dévorée quelques unes et j'ai voulu écrire un petit texte assez sympa en essayant de pas rendre les personnages trop OOC. J'espère y avoir réussi malgré les difficultés que j'ai eu à me resouvenir des caractères des personnages. (Et oui, j'ai pratiquement vu tout les épisodes mais ça remonte loin...très loin... ù_ù)  
><em>

_Remerciement : à Deep purple et Three Days Grace que j'écoute en boucle, la bouteille d'Orangina que je sirote, ma gastro qui m'oblige à rester à la maison et le 5ème cahier qui supporte tout mes écrits ! _

_Résumé : Sinedd aime la solitude et la liberté. Mais ce qu'il adore c'est quand un petit footballeur vient le rejoindre..._

_Allez, bonne lecture et appréciez ce petit texte venu pendant que j'étais sur le bord de ma fenêtre de chambre._

* * *

><p>Sinedd apprécie la tranquillité qu'il obtient en hauteur. Aujourd'hui il se trouve sur le toit de l'académie des Snows Kids, dont il fréquente les lieux depuis un bon moment. Là bas, personne ne vient le déranger ni lui chercher des embrouilles. Devant le vide, l'ex-Shadow se sent en harmonie avec lui-même, allongé sur le sol à contempler les nuages et regarder s'envoler la fumée de sa tendre addiction. C'est le calme absolu, il en profite pour se reposer en paix et se détendre complètement.<p>

Sauf qu'un grincement de porte le fait sortir de sa léthargie et une respiration saccadé s'approche. Sinedd ferme les yeux en reconnaissant la présence de la personne puis il hume l'air à la recherche de cette odeur si particulière mais tellement enivrante. L'inconnu soupire quand il aperçoit le brun imitant un endormi et va s'asseoir près de lui. Un silence doux plane dans l'air dont une douce brise souffle de temps en temps, jusqu'à que l'arrivant commence à parler.

**-T'as raté un superbe match à la tv. **Dit-il.

**-Je n'aime pas rester enfermer à regarder un match alors que je pourrais être ici. Puis tes amis vont pas apprécier ma présence à tes cotés.** Répond Sinedd.

**-Pourtant t'assiste à tout nos matchs de foot assis dans les gradins. **Déclare malicieusement le footballeur.

**-Micro-Ice, c'est parce que t'es là. Ça me permet de te mater plus facilement et sans vergogne.** Explique le brun.

Le membre des Snows Kids éclate de rire et laisse s'exprimer sa voix cristalline et chaleureuse. Sinedd rouvre ses yeux améthystes pour contempler son compagnon d'infortune à cet instant et étire un sourire tendre sans s'en rendre compte. L'ex Shadow ne l'avouera jamais à haute voix, mais il aime voir Micro-Ice souriant, heureux, rayonnant de bonheur. Cependant le plus jeune des deux remarque le moment d'égarement de l'autre et lui offre un sourire enfantin avec ses yeux pétillants d'amour.

**-T'es vraiment mignon avec ton air amoureux. **S'exclame à haute voix Micro-Ice.

**-Quoi ? Jamais de la vie je serai mignon ! Les peluches et toi vous pouvez l'être, mais surement pas moi ! **Se vexe Sinedd.

**-Roh... Qu'est ce que t'es chiant quand tu t'y met ! A chaque fois, tu détruit toute forme de romance! **S'indigne le footballeur.

**-C'est comme ça que je t'ai rendu accro. Allez bouge ton beau fessier, t'es sur le chemin de mon plaisir perso. **Dit le plus âge en se redressant à mi-hauteur.

Soupirant du comportement de son amant, Micro-Ice se décale un peu afin de laisser de la place pour récupérer un sac en bandoulière abîmé par le temps et les intempéries. Dedans, le brun sort un paquet de clope, un briquet gris et une bouteille de coca-cola.

**-Whisky-cola ?** Questionne l'autre.

**-Yep. J'ai faillit me la faire confisquer par l'un de vos chiens de garde tout à l'heure. **S'exprime Sinedd en débouchant la bouteille.

**-Alcoolique anarchiste ayant un mauvais caractère. **Rit Micro-Ice.

**-T'as zapper fumeur et péripatéticienne personnel. **Plaisante-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée.

**-Oh... Quelqu'un arrive donc à te supporter ?** S'amuse le plus jeune.

**-Ouais, un p'tit bonhomme plaisantin assez grande gueule surtout au lit. De plus, j'essaye désespérément de le dépravé et de le rendre autant dépendant à moi que je suis de lui. Mais tu dois le connaître, il remet toujours en place son meilleur ami qui est une star de foot extrêmement orgueilleuse et d'après ce qu'il paraît, plus nul que moi ! **Répond-il malicieusement.

**-Si D'Jock t'entend, il va encore s'énerver. Puis j'hurle pas si fort que ça ! **S'exclame Micro-Ice.

**-Oh que si. Et je vais même te le prouver immédiatement ! **Déclare Sinedd avant de sauter sur son amant pour lui faire subir moult plaisir.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le quartier pouvait confirmer que Micro-Ice a une voix qui porte mais aussi que son amant est très possessif. D'Jock pourra vous le confirmer vu le flot d'insulte qu'il a reçu en les dérangeant alarmer par les hurlements de son ami.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>Bon je vous l'accorde mon récit est vraiment court. Mais que voulez vous, on ne fait jamais plein de longues histoires. En tout cas je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez lu ! Allez au revoir et à bientôt ! =)<em>


End file.
